paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Sergiu Volda
Sergiu 'is an Arstotzkan guard who is stationed at the checkpoint on day 17. He can be distinguished from other guards as his sprite is green rather than blue. Story Sergiu hails from Nirsk, like the inspector. Although he assures the inspector that he will try to keep him safe, Sergiu's aim and speed have deteriorated since his service in Kolechia, and he may die if the inspector fails to neutralize certain attackers quickly enough. Sergiu is in love with Elisa, whom he met in Kolechia during the war. If he survives, he will ask the Inspector to let her through the checkpoint despite her lack of documentation. The checkpoint is attacked by multiple terrorists after Elisa has passed through (or has been denied). If the Inspector allows Elisa through and Sergiu survives the attack, Sergiu is reassigned and Elisa gives the inspector 100 credits at the end of the day. Transcript Day 17 *''Hello. I heard that you are from Nirsk? *''I grew up there but I have not been back in many years.'' *Inspector It is still a shit-hole. As before. *''Haha, of course. This is what I remember too.'' *''I am Sergiu. It is good to meet you.'' *''I will do my best to keep you safe.'' Day 19 '''Introduction, if the inspector successfully shot the terrorist on Day 18 and Sergiu survived: *''Thank you for yesterday.'' *''My aim is not like before.'' Day 22 Introduction, if Sergiu is alive at this point: *''There is more action at this checkpoint than in the war.'' *''I fought in Kolechia for 5 years.'' *''If you think it is bad in Arstotzka, it is ten times worse in Kolechia.'' *''I do not blame them for coming here.'' *''Anyways, you are doing well. Keep it up.'' Day 25 Introduction, if Sergiu is alive at this point: *''Friend, how are you?'' *''I have a small favor to ask.'' *''During the war, I met a beautiful girl.'' *''I think about her every moment.'' *''Yesterday I recieve word that she is finally coming here.'' *''Please, let her pass and I will be in your debt.'' *''Her name is Elisa.'' *the inspector a [[Elisa Locket|locket ] containing a photo of Elisa before leaving] Day 26 If Sergiu is alive and Elisa was allowed to enter on day 25 and the inspector gave Elisa the locket: *''Thank you for everything. Elisa is so happy here. She says our first son will have your name. This is fine but I told her I want a daughter first! It is not much, but we have found a small way to thank you. Elisa will deliver it to your home. I hope that it helps. Tomorrow I am transferred to another post. Stay safe my friend.'' If Sergiu is alive and Elisa was allowed to enter on day 25 but the inspector still has the locket: *''Thank you for everything. Elisa is so happy here. She says our first son will have your name. This is fine but I told her I want a daughter first! I would like to show the locket to her. Do you still have it?'' *getting the locket back Ah, I missed not having this with me. It is not much, but we have found a small way to thank you. Elisa will deliver it to your home. I hope that it helps. Tomorrow I am transferred to another post. Stay safe my friend. If Sergiu is alive but Elisa was denied entry on day 25: *''Elisa did not come.'' *Inspector She arrived, but her papers were not in order. Tell her to try again with the correct documents. *''You know this is impossible. If you have the locket, give it back to me.'' *away after getting the locket Gallery Elisa.jpg|Elisa's photo given by Sergiu Elisa3.jpg|Message from Elisa inside it Sergiushooting.jpg|Sergiu trying to kill an invader Category:Characters Category:Authorities